a snake among the leaves
by yagi takeru
Summary: what if orochimaru WASN'T the bad guy... sarutobi had a personal vetenda against our fav blond hero... orochimaru had decent reason to abandon the village and sandaime is an SOB...FIRST STORY EVER WRITTEN ENTIRELY ON AN IPOD -hiatus due to parents- D:
1. Chapter 1

A snake among the leaves chap 1

Good orochimaru, evil third hokage, psychic ( and fem ) naruto. Randomly combusting sasuke ( LOL )

Naru could hear it. Every spoken and unspoken word. Every thought that passed through her persuers heads. Every painful memory they had relating to her or kyuubi was her own ( it's kinda hard to not know about kyuubi when you can read minds ). Every time they hit her they remembered a blow ten times worse. Everytime they cut her they recalled the stabing pain that the kyuubi had brought.

" Faster kit, their gaining! " the kyuubi spoke in her mind. She didn't have to be told twice. The kyuubi was the closest thing she had to a father, hell the demon lord was going to adopt her as soon as he figured out how to turn her into a fox demon. Yet for now she would be a mortal, speaking of mortality, the mob caught up with her some time ago. Her thinking has spared her most of the pain, most of it. She started screaming.

Naru layed on the ground. Beaten, bloody, and unable to move without screaming. It was moments like these that made her want to fufile her dream, she put in that stupid happy mask all the time but in truth she wanted no more than to be a fox demon so she could tear the leaf village apart with a flick of her wrist

" I will join you in that when it's time but that's still too far off. We shall bide our time and then show them what we can do, and when that comes we will do it with the cunning of the kitsune clan " naru smiled, the thought of the leaf falling in a battle for divine retribution. All would come soon, things just needed to fall into place. Minutes later a man in a weasil Anbu mask picked up naru and took her to the hokages office.

"hokage-sama, they did it again." the weasil masked anbu said, naru had faked being unconsious so the hokage would speak freely and she would have approvail to what she had heard from his head 'my god I keep telling them she can't be killed for another three monthes if they don't want the kyuubi to escape and look at what they do'

"is she unconsious?"

"Hai hokage-sama"

"good, please find the mob and tell them that we can't kill her for another three monthes, at which time she will be promptly executed..." that was all the confermation naru needed before she jumped out of the anbu's arms and flew out the window throwing a note attached to a kunai at the hokages desk. He threw a glance at the window before looking at the note

'hello ya old bastard

You finally show your true colers. Screw you and everyone of this village. You won't be seeing me anymore

Burn in hell asshole' sarutobi finished the note just as a seal on the bottom of the paper stopped burning, his eyes widened as he reconized the seal

"ohhh shi-"

BOOM

The explosion rocked the foundation of the village and caused every civilian to panic and the ninja to rush to the hokage tower where they found an anbu embedded in the wall and the hokage's head through a window. Though the old hokage was injered he was still alive.

"I want everyone to find that demon! She's responcible for this." everyone nodded and left, some not without shooting hateful glares at sarutobi.

'heh, I'll throw that bitch in a prison so bad she'll be BEGGING to return to hell' sarutobi chuckled to himself, maybe haiving her unable to be killed for another three monthes was a good thing.

Naru did the one thing she did best. run like hell away from whoever was chasing her, which happened to be half of konoha's ninja population. She found herself almost at the gates but the jonin of the mob closing in too fast.

'im not going to make it!' she thought only seconds before the mob behind her collapsed she stopped confused untill she finally noticed the heavy killing intent in the air, to which she was unaffected because she was exposed to greater on a daily basis.

"kukukuku... What do we have here?" a voice said behind her. She turned slowly to see a man with pale skin and yellow slitted eyes.

"s-so... The s-snake bastard comes to help out his fellow d-demon..." the jonin would have said more but the snake Sannin scewered him through the chest

"kukuku... Anyone else" he said in a sickly sweet voice. Everyone just shits their pants and turns to run orochimaru speaks again

"anko..." a teen girl apperes at his side "... Take care of naru here... she doesn't need to see this." anko nods and takes the blond in her hand before shushining away with a tone being released. ( if you want an idea think the sonic charges that jango fett uses in starwars 2) orochimaru turns to the reparalized croud

"kukuku... Now... Where were we?"

Yes... I did it, I am one evil SOB. I made the sandaime the bad guy and I also give you the first chapter ever written ENTIRELY on an iPod!! :-) haha, FEAR MY AWSOMENESS. l8trs XP


	2. Chapter 2

A snake among the leaves chap 2

Orochimaru and anko ran carrying naru in orochimaru's arms away from the village. After a few minutes a white haired boy ran up beside them wearing a headband with a music note on it.

"orochimaru-sama, what's her condition?"

"it isn't good kabuto-san, the jonin present had poison on them. Ed-san is going to have a hard time fixing this one."

"I can take care of the poison, Ed-san can take care of her wounds" the newly named kabuto said before takeing naru and starting to extract the poison on the run. Naru stirred enough to ask a weak question

"who's Ed-san?" orochimaru just smiled which seemed to calm the blond

"he is someone very close to me and I would imagine close to you as well" the blond just looked at him quizicaly before her exaustion clamed her and she slipped into unconsciousness. The otokage smiled again

'naru... I can't imagine how great you will become' he thought as they sped off to otogakure

Naru woke up with a splitting headach. She could hear voices but couldn't make out anything they were saying. She could have also sworn she was on a decent bed instead of the ally she had in konoha, a few seconds later something with four legs jumped on her bed and talked

"look, she's wakeing up" naru just groaned before asking

"k-kyuubi-kun?"

"yes kit?" the thing next to her said. Naru's eyes shot open and took in her surroundings. She was in a pristine white room with flourecent lights in neat rows on the celing

'a... Hospital? then why isn't there someone trying to kill me?' she looked around and saw the two people who rescued her from konoha, a white haired kid in full scrubbs checking a chart and a small fox sitting on her bed next to her.

"kyuubi-kun?!" she shreaked. Anko just said

"and THAT is why we're called the sound village" getting kabuto to chuckle slightly before going back to his stuff

"of course I'm kyuubi, whoed you expect a vulpix?"

"a what now?" naru so smartly answered

"nevermind... you want to explain this one al?" kyuubi asked, surprisingly it was orochimaru that spoke up

"sure thing Ed-chibi-san"

"what was that?" the fox said dangerously nearly glaring the snake sannin into the ground

"n-n-nothing"

"good, now don't wake me up unless it's important... like the world's ending or fangirls are trying to make me their personal plushy, stuff like that" everyone sweatdropped as the fox began to snoze.

"anyway... Naru, we've been looking for you" the snake started

"looking... for me? Why?"

"because..." kabuto said from the side "one because you held Ed San inside you. Two..." kabuto leaned in for this part creating a dark aura " you are the only one left" naru panicked and stuttered out

"t-t-the last w-w-what"

"kabuto, don't scare her like that." the snake sighed "he means you are the last jinchuuriki to be taken in by the sound, and speaking of sound, it would be wise to be deaf in three...two...one" just as the snake finished a girl kicked down the door sqealing "FOX-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!" before glomping the mini kyuubi next to naruto. Curiosly enough, the woman had twin tails flowing behind her. Another figure walked through the door only seconds after, having perma-slit pupls makeing her look like a cat given human form

"eheheh... sorry bout nibi, I think she's the one that's been anticipating kyuubi kun's arrival the most. Hell I caught her rehearsing the greeting with a fox plushy more than once." the girl said. " by the way, I'm yugito, formor jinchuuriki of nibi here" she pointed to the two tailed woman smothering the small fox between her breasts " but now I'm more of an older sister figure to her" naru turned to see nibi hugging the kyuubi like a three year old with her favorite plushy... And the fox grinning like an idiot with some blood falling down his nose. Yugito also noticed this and said

"nibi..." the famed cat looked up "... kitsune" she finished pointing at the still grinning fox. Nibi just looked at said fox before moaning

"oohhh does the little fox like that, I can show you a bit more-" and that was as far as she got before a massive thud sounded in the room, the source of witch was kabuto and orochimaru on the floor with nosebleeds and grins, anko licking her lips, and yugito and naru with their jaws through the floor... literaly

----------------

On the ground floor a docter was filling out paperwork

'man if this is what I have to do my respect for all kage's just shot up' he sighed and lifted his pen just as two jaws fell through the cealing nearly takeing his arm off and destroying the paperwork. He just stared at the destroyed pile before dropping to his knees and praying

'THANK YOU KAMI-SAMA'

------------------

End chap

------------------

Yes I know a bit short but I'd rather get this out seeing as this is the point where my origional musing ends.

Anyway I'd like to answer some revews but I have only one reveiw to answer so I'll hold off for more

Ja ne


End file.
